


To the beautiful you

by STsuki



Series: Sexual fantasy [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alcohol, Confusion, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Una terrible confusión, ocasiona quizás……Conocer a quien es capaz de cumplir todas tus fantasías...





	To the beautiful you

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí para el Fanbook ChangMinho y no había sido publicada antes en ningún lugar! Disfrútenla!

—Minho hyung estoy perdido, no sé qué voy a hacer para escaparme del trabajo e ir a las inscripciones de la academia de baile de Seúl.

—Vamos Taemin puedes pedir permiso, no puede ser tan malo ¿cierto?

—Uff hyung es complicado, tenemos horarios de trabajo determinados si no los cumplimos nos despiden y sin paga y ahora más que nunca necesito ese dinero —gimió dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Estaban en un parque cercano a la escuela de Minho ese que bebía su jugo de uva con avidez, sopesando las posibles soluciones al problema de Taemin.

—¿No hay…? —Taemin levanto la cabeza encontrándose a Choi con una seria mirada de reflexión—. ¿No hay forma de que alguien te reemplace?

Taemin entrecerró los ojos y apretó las mejillas antes de soltar una carcajada inmensa, inmensa y ruidosa.

—Hyung eres… ah… como si eso pudiera suceder… —dijo con aire melancólico mirando un punto incierto del cielo.

—¿Por qué no? Eres solo un simple mesero ¿verdad? Creo que no debe ser tan complicado.

Taemin soltó una risita nerviosa y no volvió a mirarlo, había olvidado que Minho era demasiado inocente y acomodado como para darse cuenta que no era solo un simple mesero.

—Te ayudare, yo puedo suplirte esta noche, tienes que salir de aquí a las 9 pm y apenas tendrás tiempo de comer algo cuando llegues temprano por la mañana a Seúl… y ¿Por qué te sigues riendo?

—Es que…

Las carcajadas le impidieron seguir hablando y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Eres tan bueno hyung… —explico mirándolo entre sus dedos con una gran sonrisa sincera.

—Pero para ser mesero en el sitio que trabajo debes cumplir con ciertos requisitos —dijo observándolo apreciativamente.

— ¿Qué requisitos? No puede ser tan complicado ¿no?

Taemin lo observó en silencio por un rato más empezando a emocionarse, tal vez podría funcionar aunque tendría que hablar con su jefe para que lo cuidara, pero quizás…

—Eres bonito hyung, bueno también varonil, pero a veces tu aura es rosa y amable y eres dulce y amistoso como una chica, Siwon hyung tiene razón en eso, bueno Kyuhyun ah  y el resto de sus amigos que te miran como su hermanita menor también. Pero para poder suplirme tendrías que hacer estallar esa aura por completo y quizás sea lo más desagradable qué harías en tu vida —dijo con una sonrisa resignada pero sin sentir vergüenza.

—Taemin me asustas ¿A qué te dedicas precisamente?

—Bueno, atiendo caballeros, si, es eso, atiendo a caballeros con fetiches curiosos. La mayoría de la gente no lo vería con buenos ojos, pero es lo que hay y la paga es buena, pero olvídalo hyung ya habrá otras audiciones el año próximo.

—Te ayudare. Si dices que no es tan malo te ayudare. Además la gente normalmente es estúpida y prejuiciosa. Pero tú te mereces ir a esa audición. Así que dame los datos del sitio en el que trabajas.

Taemin se sintió abrumado y volvió a evaluar rápidamente a Minho, si… tal vez podría funcionar y él en verdad deseaba poder ser un gran bailarín,  pediría la ayuda de su jefe y el gerente, ellos cuidarían bien de Minho.

***

Minho miro la dirección escrita a prisa en el papel y luego levanto el rostro hacia el sitio en el cual trabajaba Taemin. Observo todo a su alrededor y de alguna manera hizo una mueca, la atmosfera era turbia, pero el lugar elegante y entraban muchas clases de hombres que aparentaban una fina procedencia, buena educación y posiciones de importancia relevante. Se sentía incómodo pero no estaba tan aterrorizado como imagino que estaría. Taemin se había despedido de él eufórico y emocionado y Minho no podía sentirse más feliz por él.

Rodeo el local y toco la puerta trasera un par de veces, envolviéndose mejor en el abrigo negro que lo cubría, estaba haciendo un frio de los mil diablos y eso que iba bien abrigado.

Una portezuela sobre la puerta se abrió de golpe y Minho boto sorprendido, con inseguridad se acercó hacia esos ojos felinos que lo observaban con impaciencia.

—Buenas noches, soy Choi Minho. El reemplazo de Taemin.

Esos ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso por un segundo y la portezuela volvió a cerrarse, para instantes después ver la puerta abrirse de golpe para ser jalado con rudeza al interior del local.

—Pensamos que ya no ibas a venir, date prisa tienes que ponerte el uniforme, si tienes  algún problema toca tres veces la puerta del vestuario, estaré a fuera.

—oh… hum gracias —dijo dando algunos cuantos traspiés, siguiéndolo hasta visualizar la pequeña habitación en la que tenía que cambiarse.

—Dios, eres más alto de lo que esperaba… El uniforme te quedara corto y ajustado, pero tenemos el tiempo encima. ¡Diablos! No utilices los zapatos. ¡Apresúrate!

—eh…ah sí señor…

—Me dicen Hero, soy quien va a cuidar de ti esta noche. No te alejes mucho de mí y todo estará bien, ahora entra ahí y date prisa, espero que Taemin te haya explicado a grandes rasgos lo que debes hacer.

Minho asintió y después solo vio la puerta azotarse con rudeza. ¿Acaso ese muchacho había estado usando un vestido de la época victoriana?

Dios, en que nido de perdición se había ido a meter.

***

Eso no podía ser cierto.

—Este no puede ser el uniforme —gimió más que nada por inercia, algo tenía que decir y maldecir a Taemin empezaba a ser maravillosamente tentador.

Encaje, rosa, ajustado, corto, pequeño, descubierto.

 —Quiero morirme —jadeo dejando de mirarse al espejo, cogiendo su abrigo con premura se dio la vuelta, ni estando loco se iba a quedar en ese sitio vistiendo de esa manera. Y claro. Taemin moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡Hey tú! ¡Ya es tarde, voy a entrar!

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! No entre-e… —gimió ruborizado con la cabeza gacha y el abrigo a medio poner al ver al tal Hero entrar pomposo al pequeño cuarto.

—Curioso, esto va a funcionar muy bien. Tus piernas son más lindas que las de Taemin —elogio el tal Hero sin mayor prejuicio mientras acomodaba con delicadeza unos mechones de cabello sobre su propio rostro.

—Pero, pero ¿Por qué estoy vestido así? —pregunto enrollándose en el abrigo completamente apurado.

—¿Sabes lo que es un café cosplay?

Minho lo medito y negó efusivamente mientras Hero se reía de su torpeza.

—Es un sitio en el que uno se disfraza para atender a los clientes de algún personaje de animación adoptando la actitud del mismo, son muy famosos en Japón, y digamos que ahora te encuentras en uno que lo lleva a otro nivel. Es la noche del crossplay, las chicas se visten de chico y viceversa. Ahora ven acá y déjame ayudarte a maquillar, si te quedas cerca de mí no te pasara nada, se lo prometí a Taemin, solo debes acercarle bebidas y aperitivos a los clientes y sonreír en todo momento, si alguien intenta propasarse dale un golpecito y aléjate lo más pronto que puedas ¿Entendiste?

—N-no yo me voy a casa en este instante, lo siento…  —murmuro  manoteando sobre su rostro para que Hero dejara de maquillarlo y salió corriendo sin escuchar los llamados del mayor, corrió por varios pasillos y empezó a desesperarse porque  no podía dar con la salida y al final llego estrepitosamente hasta una sala amplia y de ambiente extraño, las personas estaban sumidas en una apasionada diversión lejos de complejos y miradas acusadoras, todo eran risas y gritos animados y era cierto que todos ahí tenían el género cambiado.

—¡Oye! ¡No corras así! ¡Ven acá! —Hero lo tomó de un brazo, llevándolo tras un pasillo nuevamente—. Lo siento, parece que Taemin no te dijo nada, pero ya estás aquí y tienes que trabajar —dijo terminando de arreglarlo—. Vamos a la barra te presentare a los muchachos y empieza a servir ¿Captas?

Minho no tuvo más remedio que asentir, pero no se quitó el abrigo en lo absoluto y a los clientes parecía no disgustarles, todos sonreían al ver lo tierno que se veía todo tímido y avergonzado atendiendo a los fiesteros, salvo que Minho creía que esa forma de mirarlo era como la de un depredador y estaba asustado pensando que en cualquier momento alguien podría lastimarlo, aunque estando cerca de Hero nadie lo notaba mucho, era un foco de atención, todo el mundo quería conversar con él y de algún modo cuando alguien parecía ir con intenciones problemáticas, Hero se encargaba de distraerlo y dejarlo embobado con su conversación.

Así el primer descanso de la noche llego y con ello los problemas para Minho empezaron…

—Fiu~ Eres muy bueno en esto Minho te ira muy bien en las propinas y te aconsejo que te lo quedes para que Taemin aprenda a no ocultarte cosas, mira que es un mocoso abusivo.

Minho se rio y negó apurado con las manos, estaba sentado con descuido sobre un bote de metal en la parte trasera del edificio.

—Dios eres un tonto, pero haya tú —dijo expulsando el humo de su cigarro, el cual Minho ya había rechazado en dos ocasiones, sin importar que el frío pareciese aumentar y casi no tuviera ropa encima.

—¡Hero! ¿¡Donde está el nue…!? ¡Oh olvídalo! Vengan conmigo los necesito para atender a dos clientes exclusivos, síganme.

Minho miro algo asustado a Hero y este le sonrió tranquilizándolo, el trato exclusivo era solo para los cumpleañeros y no implicaba más que una canción de feliz cumpleaños.

—Hero por favor ve al cuarto purpura y entretén al acompañante del anfitrión. Tú nuevo, ven conmigo a la cocina y toma el pastel, el resto de los muchachos llevara lo que haga falta a la habación roja, alguien dejo inservible la que usamos para estos casos —gruño el hombre mirando fastidiado a Hero quien se encogió de hombros filosófico y lo ignoro encaminándose a donde le había dicho, sonriendo por última vez  a Minho para que se relajara. Este siguió al hombre con cuidado mientras se acomodaba por millonésima vez el abrigo, mientas más entraba la noche más agitado estaba todo el mundo y sin notarlo el jefe puso un pastel de chocolate con crema batida y fresas frescas en sus manos y siguió hasta el final del corredor a los compañeros de Taemin, quienes continuaban haciéndole conversación y halagándolo, eran muy simpáticos y antes de detenerse frente a una puerta finamente decorada le murmuraron que el trato especial solo consistía en un feliz cumpleaños, dejaron la fruta, el licor, otro par de tortas y una tarjeta de felicitación al interior del cuarto y después, Minho ingreso con pasos vacilantes e inseguros cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con un sonido bajo que atrajo la atención del hombre que había estado mirando todo el rato por la ventana hasta ese momento.

—Hola…

Y Minho recibió cohibido esa intensa y escrutadora mirada.

***

—¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!? —rugió Hero con el vestido a medio abrir, mirando enfurruñado y sonrojado al sujeto al que lo habían mandado atender, apenas entró a la habitación el sujeto se le abalanzo y empezó a manosearlo sin pudor.

Las carcajadas del guapo moreno enervaron al Hero victoriano quien arrugo el entrecejo preparando sus puños para volver a noquearlo. Aunque para su sorpresa el tipo solo continuo riéndose mientras se sentaba al estilo indio sobre la alfombra, mirándolo con aire risueño.

—¡Eres un chico! —exclamo como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, señalándolo estúpidamente—. ¡Wow! Eso quiere decir que mi hermanito esta justo ahora con un chico lindo como tú, que buena inversión aunque no había escuchado nada acerca de estas prácticas en la Venus de Milo.

—¿Venus de milo? ¿A caso esta drogado? Ese sitio de mala muerte está del otro lado de la ciudad. Estas en el Nekoholic, es un bar de ambiente y cosplay.  Nada sexual —espeto Hero con suficiencia acomodándose las ropas apurado sin evitar seguir mirándolo con desprecio y ahora algo de estupefacción al ver que se le había ido el color del rostro.

—¿¡Creíste qué era una prostituta!? —chillo yéndosele encima, dándole no uno si no los dos puñetazos más dolorosos que posiblemente recibiría en toda su vida al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría casi con violencia por el jefe.

—¡Jaejoong! ¡Por amor a dios no de nuevo! —grito sacándolo de la habitación casi a rastras.

—Yunho shii, lo lamento tanto, por favor sígame traeré a alguien que cubra sus expectativas.

—No no se preocupe, no creo que ninguno de sus travestidos cumpla con mis expectativas ¡Haga el favor de llamar a mi hermano para largarnos cuanto antes de aquí! —grito sacudiéndose la ropa mientras Jaejoong hacia una mueca fastidiado, el propietario estaba molesto.

—¡Usted no es nadie para darme ordenes! —rugió mientras Jaejoong se le iba encima de nuevo dando todo un espectáculo pues al escuchar el ruido varios clientes se acercaron a mirar y al ver a su preciosa joya victoriana ser atacada de esa manera por Yunho también se unieron intentando defenderlo, ocasionando una serie de airados manoteos que terminaron con Yunho shii y Jaejoong fuera del edificio, doloridos, confundidos y mojándose por la recia lluvia que azotaba la ciudad.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y las cosas de Jaejoong cayeron frete a él con estrépito.

—¡Te lo advertí! ¡Estas despedido! ¡Y usted no vuelva a mi negocio nunca más!

Jaejoong se llevó una mano a la cabeza y golpeo el piso al escuchar el portazo de nuevo.

—Maldición… —jadeó en voz baja—. Esto no podría empeorar…

Pero instantes después recordó a Minho y se giró a ver a Yunho con odio mal disimulado.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

***

—Buenas noches… —murmuro el alto moreno que ocupaba la habitación, sonriéndole con simpatía a Minho quien correspondió el gesto y se enderezo un poco antes de empezar a caminar con algo de dificultad por culpa de los tacones en dirección a _Changmin_ , como le dijeron que se llamaba antes de entrar a la habitación.

 _Saengihl chughahamnida_  
saengihl chughahamnida  
saranghaneun Changmin shii  
Saengihl chughahamnida…

—Ahora sople las velas y pida un deseo —siseo Minho con una gran sonrisa situado frente a ese hombre, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y una sonrisa entre burlona y estupefacta, obedeciendo en vista de la incomodidad creciente que nacía en su acompañante.

—Espero que tenga muy buenas noches y su estancia sea amena, mi nombre es Minho y llámeme si necesita algo más. Feliz Cumpleaños, con permiso.

 _«¡Wow! Era un chico y además simpático, bien Yunho, hasta que tú idiotez sirve para algo»_ pensó con una sonrisa interesada.

—Hmn… Gracias, pero no creo que debas llevarte mi pastel de cumpleaños… —evidencio con una sonrisa de gato, azorando a su invitado.

***

Yunho estornudo violentamente parado bajo una marquesina al final de la calle con ese furioso hombrecito mirándolo como si quisiera asesinarlo.

—¡Llámale de nuevo!

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —grito saltando sobre su sitio, haciendo malabares con su celular, marcando insistentemente el número de Changmin, ese que sonó un par de veces antes de sencillamente dejar de hacerlo. Yunho se lo aparto de la oreja, conmocionado y con los ojos como platos.

—Lo apago… —susurro desesperado mirando esa ennegrecida energía manar de Hero.

—¡Aghhhh! —chillo el otro estampándose contra la cortina de un negocio. Eso iba a ser muy malo, lo sabía, lo sabía.

***

Minho volvió a sonreírle a Changmin, retorciendo los bordes de su abrigo en medio de ese silencio incomodo. Se apresuró en acercarse y servirle más de ese espumoso vino rosado al ver que su copa volvía a estar vacía.

Changmin lo observo con aire felino, estaba tan nervioso y tenso, volvió a servirle vino con manos inseguras y distraídamente pensó si todo eso no se trataría solo de una increíble actuación. Con lo retorcido que era su hermano… Muy consentidor, pero retorcido.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunto picándole divertido una costilla. Riendo encantado al verlo ponerse rígido y ansioso sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar.

—Tengo 20 años.

—Ah… ¿Y por qué solo usas un abrigo Minho?

Alzó con un dedo juguetón un poco del abrigo. Minho le dio un ligero manazo y volvió a colocar la botella sobre la mesa, inclinándose mientras Changmin intentaba mirar debajo de la ropa. Al menos tenía unas muy lindas piernas.

—Mi uniforme es vergonzoso —respondió mientras Changmin se acomodaba mejor y le prestaba atención. Eso se ponía cada vez más y más interesante, pues no pensó que le fuese a responder.

—Ven aquí —dijo Shim tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo a su lado,  con su pie acercó el carrito con esas delicias que le estaban sabiendo a poco teniendo a ese chiquillo tan cerca suyo—. Anda toma un poco, te hará sentir mejor… —aseveró acercándole su propia copa a los labios, sin retirla hasta que se la termino, dedicándole una mirada dulce que sin querer aligero el ambiente.

—Lo siento… —dijo Minho cohibido volviéndole a llenar la copa—. Se supone que debe pasarla bien en su cumpleaños y al parecer lo estoy arruinando…

Ese licor rosado sabía cómo a jalea de frambuesa.

—En realidad… —empezó Changmin acercándosele otro poco—. Está resultando bastante agradable. Piensa un poco porque he venido solo a un sitio como este para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Minho ladeo el rostro dedicándole una mirada llena de entendimiento.

—¿Termino con su novia?

Changmin rio, una sonrisa fresca y sincera antes de responder.

—No, pero casi le atinas —explico picoteando su nariz para después ser el quien le sirviera un poco de licor, y lo hiciera comer una fresa con natilla de sus propios dedos

—Oh, ¿entonces solo quería compañía?

Minho sorbió de a poquito, relajándose paulatinamente, el conversar con los clientes no se suponía que fuera malo, Hero había estado haciendo eso toda la noche y todos parecían más felices teniendo a alguien que los escuchara y los alimentara, realmente darles la fruta en la boca era algo que no sobrepasaba los límites para él, así que si eso lo hacía merecedor de una buena propina quizás podría hacerlo.

—Si más o menos… —murmuro Changmin en respuesta colocando uno de sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá sin perder el contacto visual con Minho.

—Entonces vino al sitio correcto… —dijo sintiendo una súbita oleada de calor instalarse en sus mejillas.

—Eso parece… —comento Changmin recibiendo una rebanada de durazno de esos dedos delgados y elegantes. Minho despedía un ligero aroma dulzón que era una curiosidad intrigante, y luego lo vio terminarse de un trago lo que quedaba de licor en su copa.

—¿Quieres más?

Changmin se había inclinado y olfateó un poco su cabello, acercándole nuevamente su propia copa a los labios.

Minho no pudo negarse, ni tampoco evitar que su espacio personal fuese invadido por ese fragante caballero, así que continuo bebiendo sin despegar sus ojos del castaño. Era de esa clase de personas enigmáticas a las que simplemente no podías negarles nada.

—Muy bien Minho así que cuéntame, ¿Cuál es tu problema con el uniforme?

Antes de responder entreabrió los labios, recibiendo algo de chocolate y después un poco de mango del risueño muchacho, al parecer empezaba a afectarle el alcohol.

—Oh es feo… —dijo lamiéndose los labios, aún sentía sobre ellos lo espumoso del vino. Las pupilas de Changmin se dilataron y saboreo entre sus labios el dedo índice de Minho antes de dejarlo ir con un ligero chasquido.

—¿Por qué no me lo muestras? Así quizás pueda darle a tu jefe mi opinión sobre él.

—¿De verdad?

Minho entrecerró los ojos, se sentía un poco extraño, como si pesase más.

—Claro, no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?

Minho sonrió y se levantó tambaleante mientras Changmin extendía ambos brazos sobre el lomo del sofá y cruzaba una pierna, viendo a ese muchacho darle la espalda y desabotonar lentamente su abrigo. Un corto siseo interrumpió el  silencio y lo que vio dejo a Changmin anonadado. Habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, y la furiosa reacción que hubo entre sus pantalones era prueba irrevocable de ello.

—Es rosa… —exclamo Changmin detallándolo con hambre, casi sufriendo un para cardiaco cuando volteo a mirarlo.

—Lo ve, es feo… —afirmó llevándose una mano a la cabeza porque estaba un poco mareado.

—Yo creo que te queda bien… —dijo tirando de él hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo.

—No me siento bien… —susurro con las mejillas arreboladas, luchando con las manos sobre sus muslos que tiraban del encaje que usaba.

—Te ves increíble, es perfecto en ti… —murmuro Changmin fascinado, como si se tratase de un juguete que nuevo, cae en las manos de un niño ilusionado.

Minho lo miro confuso al verlo sonreír de ese modo, pera ser jalado hacia esos labios paralizo con certeza el cerebro de Minho, hasta el punto de volverlo un muñeco sin voluntad.

—¡Wow! Incluso tus besos son torpes… —suspiro Changmin al apartarse un poco—. Definitivamente Yunho se ha lucido con mi regalo —murmuro frente al rostro de Minho antes de recostarlo en el sofá con delicadeza. Con maravilla apreció los lazos rosados que se entrecruzaban sobre el pecho de Minho hasta esa corta falda de encajes. ¿Regalo? Eso estaba mal. Minho no era el regalo de nadie. Ni siquiera de un tipo que besaba como los dioses.

—Señor, creo que ha habido un error… Yo no soy su regalo.  El trato especial es solo una canción de feliz cumpleaños… —hablo apresurado empujándolo con fuerza del pecho para intentar levantarse sin esperar sentir una mano juguetona meterse sin aviso previo entre su ropa interior.

— ¡a-ah…! —jadeo tembloroso, abriendo los labios que de repente se sentían muy secos. Su cara estaba caliente y su mirada acuosa miraba con un aire inocente y asustado el rostro encendido de Changmin, que tenía una expresión ardiente y dominante.

—Oh, ya entiendo, ya entiendo… —dijo Changmin riendo, paseando sus dedos por entre las piernas de Minho con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios—. Ese ha sido un lindo argumento.

Sonrió y tomó sus labios de  nuevo, apartando con un movimiento brusco esas finas tirillas de encaje que habían estado cubriendo las partes más íntimas de su adorable actor. Minho mordió los labios de Changmin, pataleando asustado mientras buscaba quitárselo de encima, eso era sucio y grosero… No debería estar permitido que alguien lo volviese una insulsa masa de gelatina con tanta facilidad. Aunque el alcohol quizás tenía algo que ver.

—nmhgsm… ¡No…!

Changmin se apartó maravillado viendo el desastre incomodo que era Minho y no pudo evitar largar una carcajada, tomó la botella de vino para darle un gran sorbo antes de inclinarse nuevamente sobre los labios de Minho dejando resbalar sus dedos sobre el listón que mantenía ese vestido en su sitio antes de simplemente hacerlo bajar hasta hacerse nudo en las caderas del muchacho.

—Lindo… —jadeo Shim lamiendo con deleite su dedo índice y medio separando las piernas de Minho sin esperar recibir una dura bofetada de su lindo obsequio. Jesús, si no se controlaba iba a correrse como un colegial hormonal. Pero no espero que el chiquillo fuese tan buen actor, así que se volvió a reír.

 —Entiendo si al resto le gusta un poco de resistencia al principio, pero no tienes que esforzarte conmigo, aunque la bofetada fue caliente no quiere decir que te dejare libre así como así. La verdad te mereces un castigo —dijo riendo apreciativo, levantando sus piernas con ansia a través del tirón que le dio a sus pantaletas y después Minho no supo cómo, porque la pesadez en su cabeza y cuerpo parecía aumentar por momentos, pero él estaba boca abajo sobre las piernas de Changmin con el trasero descubierto y dos dedos indagando ansiosos entre sus glúteos mientras Changmin encontraba interesante hacerlo chupar los dedos de su mano libre embarrados con natilla.

—Dios… Eres increíble, se siente como si fueras virgen —gimoteo Changmin contra su nuca aspirando su dulce aroma, retirando sus dedos ensalivados de la boca de Minho para tomar la botella de vino. No había lubricante entre las cosas que llevaron así que eso serviría, pero primero debería llevarlo a la cama.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no había una cama, cosa extraña considerando el tipo de lugar que era, pero quizás querían hacerlo todo más realista y no suponía un gran problema, Changmin podía arreglarlo. Su ropa se esparció sobre la alfombra que gracias al cielo era acolchada en lugar de rugosa y el montón de almohadas del sofá conformaron un improvisado y útil lecho, Minho se quejó al ser arrastrado a ese sitio y terminar expuesto frente a Changmin con las piernas abiertas y la punta rosada y brillante de su erección palpitando contra la mano del joven del cumpleaños, ese quien acuno experto sus testículos antes de ir más atrás, delineando la cuenca apretada que luchaba por volver a cerrarse.

Changmin dio un último sorbo a la botella de vino antes de rociarlo lentamente sobre el vientre de de Minho hasta profanar con la punta de la botella el interior rosado de su inexperto regalo, para que el líquido llegase más adentro y pudiese absorberlo mejor y facilitase la penetración. Choi aun intentaba negarse, removiéndose lentamente y con torpeza. Sus gemidos lo hicieron volver a la realidad de ese momento y se sintió abrumado, admirando la belleza de Changmin que desnudo frotaba su sedosa dureza contra los muslos de Minho.

—¿Qué dices sobre dejar de jugar? —cuestiono Changmin amasando su trasero mientras el frotamiento se hacía más intenso—. Quiero tomarte ya, eres mejor de lo que esperaba —elogió absorto en su propio placer, levantando a Minho para besarlo y lamer sus labios mientras abría sus glúteos y estiraba la piel de su entrada—. Definitivamente eres el mejor, inocente y dulce. No hay duda que el venus de Milo sabe cómo cumplir las fantasías de cualquiera —jadeo metiendo la punta de su miembro en el agujero de Minho quien sollozo asimilando la declaración del más alto.

—Changmin ah… No…No es… ah… —jadeo con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose erótica y dolorosamente invadido—. Aquí no es el Venus de Milo —exclamo por última vez al sentir las bolas endurecidas del mayor chocar suciamente contra sus nalgas, arañando los brazos fuertes a los que se aferró se corrió profusamente al sentirlo palpitar en su interior bañándolo con su esperma…  La mueca confusa de Changmin fue lo último que vio antes de caer rendido entre sus brazos para tomar un sueño profundo y reparador.

***

Cuando Minho despertó lo hizo sobre una cama enorme, estaba adolorido y confundido, sabía que algo estaba “diferente»  y era un problema, porque no quería entrar en pánico.

—¿Entonces lo de anoche si era tu primera vez?

La pregunta lo sobresalto, provenía de una voz aterciopelada y grave que hizo que levantara la mirada, encontrándose con Changmin sentado a orillas de la cama acariciando distraído ese atuendo que lo había metido en tantos problemas.  De forma instintiva se llevó una mano al cabello para darse cuenta que la peluca se había ido.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —disparó nervioso, tenía que salir huyendo de ahí.

—En mi casa. Pero lo importante ahora es ¿Por qué me permitiste continuar? ¡Abuse de ti! y justo ahora me siento como una mierdaadajdfjhdhdj.

Minho llego a su altura y le tapó la boca, siendo un lío vergonzoso de sabanas y marcas por todos lados.

—No lo sé de acuerdo. Yo solo no se… Fui a ese sitio a suplir a un amigo y no sabía que  el uniforme era un pornográfico vestido rosa de maid, tampoco tenía que terminar cantándole feliz cumpleaños a un desconocido que aparentemente estaba más confundido que yo porque me creyó una prostituta y se acostó conmigo y después me trajo a su casa totalmente inconsciente porque quizás sintió lastima de mí y de toda esta horrible situación ¿De acuerdo? Pero poniéndonos histéricos no vamos a borrar mágicamente lo que hicimos, por más que tu deseo sea ese, y te agradezco no haberme dejado botado en ese sitio pero en verdad, en verdad, me quiero ir a casa —susurro bajando las manos sin querer ver esa horrible expresión de angustia que surco el rostro de Changmin. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo y tener esos ojos tan tiernos? Si la noche anterior no hubiese sido tan amable se habría ido después de cantarle feliz cumpleaños, pero lo deslumbro por completo y entonces paso todo lo que había pasado.

—Lo lamento —dijo Changmin contra su cabello abrazándolo fuertemente contra si—. Yo en serio  no quise… bueno realmente sí, pero no de ese modo y ¡Ay por Dios…! —gimió con frustración rodando los ojos hacia el cielo mientras acariciaba con ternura los hombros desnudos de Minho, quien se sentía extraño siendo tocado por él para confortarlo, no era incomodo, pero era tan  diferente…

—Changmin ah…

—Minho yo…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio sin saber qué hacer y Minho observo una inmensa clase de expresiones surcar el rostro de Changmin antes de que este bufase exasperado consigo mismo, al parecer acababa de perder su lucha interna.

—¡Carajo! —jadeo antes de inclinarse frente a él y exprimir sus labios con una dulzura abrumadora, fue húmedo, largo y profundo y Minho solo se aferró como pudo a la tela que cubría los brazos de Changmin, quiso apartarlo, ahora ya no estaba borracho, pero su cuerpo no respondía y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron correspondiendo lentamente el beso.

Minho se apartó de Changmin cuando este termino de besarlo, mirándolo agitado y expectante aun con esa preocupante angustia en su rostro. Minho lo miro y movió los labios sin decir nada, solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos para volver a escucharse gimiendo, jadeando y sollozando bajo el tacto febril de Changmin.

—Esto será muy extraño de decir Minho, así que escúchame hasta el final ¿bien?

Changmin estaba frustrado y azorado, Minho solo lo miro con curiosidad, lo dicho era tierno y encantador.

—Mira eres precioso. Juro que jamás había hecho esto con nadie, si acepte ir con Yunho el día de ayer, era porque me sentía solo y triste y era lo último que me faltaba hacer para aventar mi vida por una coladera, pero de repente apareciste tú,  haciendo todo eso de canciones y sonrisas y haciendo preguntas que nadie en mis 26 años de vida había hecho antes y fue como ¡Boom! Pensando que había ido a lo que el bastardo idiota que tengo por hermano me dijo que iba actué como un gusano aprovechado, idiota, desalmado, vulgar, corriente…

—Ya entendí…

Minho lo detuvo, riendo un poco al ver el histerismo del otro.

—Bueno… Y sé que esto será extraño y entiendo si me pateas, pero no quisiera pensar que esto fue solo un accidente, aunque técnicamente lo fue, yo quisiera realmente no, no te quiero lejos de mi vida por otros 26 años… —declaro y algo en el pecho de Minho exploto porque se sofocó y empezó a respirar más aprisa sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas y lo peor es que Changmin aún no terminaba de hablar.

—Solo dime que puedo saber más de ti, que quizás podríamos ser amigos y mucho tiempo después tal vez algo más… Incluso hare un cortejo adecuado, algo que valga la pena, no como esta desastrosa e incómoda primera impresión.

Y eso fue todo para Minho, largo una sonrisa divertida y sincera para Changmin antes de asentir y acariciarle el rostro confundido, reconociéndolo…

Changmin acepto el gesto solemne y lo abrazo con fuerza, tirándose con él en la cama.

—Gracias hermoso.

—De nada, solo debo aclarar algo antes de empezar todo esto.

—Lo que quieras —sentencio Changmin ansioso buscando su mirada.

—¿Podemos combinar todo lo que ya dijiste con sexo? No es por nada pero eres bueno en lo que haces y probablemente voy a terminar enamorado de ti como un idiota así que ¿Por qué no adelantamos las cosas? Así también salvaras mi trasero cuando me lleves a casa y te presente como mi novio —dijo sonriente, enrollando sus manos en su cuello con dulce seducción.

Changmin parpadeo y sonrió  emocionado de nuevo.

—Si a todo excepto a eso ultimo… —comento deslizando sus manos por la espalda baja de Minho—. Vamos a divertirnos con el disfraz antes de tomar una ducha y después ir a comer, así que dime ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—¿Hot dogs? —respondió arqueándose sensualmente sobre sí mismo,  quizás debería agradecerle a Taemin por todo eso más adelante.

—Buena idea —respondió Changmin sobre su cuello antes de mostrar que tan bueno era en lo que hacía.

—Y para que te prepares, la próxima vez usaras un baby doll… —susurro silenciando la risa que eso le provoco.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! Kudos y coments se aprecian un montón! 
> 
> Regalame un like a mi página de facebook para actualizaciones y ñoñez! [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) :D


End file.
